


Beautiful Stranger

by Wintermelon_MilkTea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermelon_MilkTea/pseuds/Wintermelon_MilkTea
Summary: I just wrote this out of nowhere. Instead of adding another chapter for my other fic, I made this one instead lol! Im sorry >_<. This is based on my personal experience (not all, only the bumping and staring part). Wala lang, share ko lang, balakayojan.hahaha..I'll update Boss Honeybabe soon:-*
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this out of nowhere. Instead of adding another chapter for my other fic, I made this one instead lol! Im sorry >_<. This is based on my personal experience (not all, only the bumping and staring part). Wala lang, share ko lang, balakayojan.hahaha..
> 
> I'll update Boss Honeybabe soon:-*

"Yutaaaaaa......."

Johnny teasingly approached his bestfriend to their table where Yuta and Doyoung are having lunch. Johnny flutters his eyelashes trying to be cute but Yuta and Doyoung find it annoying. 

"What is it this time Mr. Seo?" Yuta irritatingly asked.

"I've made some friends from our rival school and guess what?" Johnny said with enthusiasm "my friend Ten, told me that he wanted the three of us to join them to eat dinner later! Isn't it fun?" Johnny stated excitedly.

Doyoung snorted. "It's going to be awkward so no, I'm not going".

"Aaauughhhhh....doyoung aughhhhh...." Johnny pouted but his childish act doesn't affect the two anymore, they're immuned. But in the end, they accepted it 'cause they love Johnny to death.

The three of them are now walking, wandering around the campus while Johnny and Doyoung are still having some arguments, more like Doyoung nagging Johnny to stop being a child 'cause it doesn't suit his image, a big tall guy having an 8 year old brain. (But of course he's just teasing Johnny 'cause he's adorable)

Yuta just stayed quiet, listening and smiling to his friends cute fight, he was lost in his thoughts as well, just looking down on the ground while slowly walking, hands on his pockets until he bumped into someone. 

Yuta and the said stranger bumped their heads to each other. Yuta didn't see the guy's face, he immediately bowed mumbling a 'sorry' without looking up and continued to walk while lightly sratching his head. 

Taeyong has nothing to do. His friend told him and Jaehyun that they will meet Ten's new friend and will bring another two for companies. He still have lots of time so he's wondering what will he do. He had enough strolling around their campus so he decided to take some walks to their neighbor (rival school) since their neighbor school is an open University and everyone is free to check out their campus. 

Taeyong is wearing an all black outfit and a black snapback. He look so cool and intimidating, but very soft on the inside if others may not know. He likes the ambiance of the other campus since it is sorrounded by many trees and flower gardens. He put his earphones on and listen to coldplay's songs, he smiled to himself, closing his eyes for a moment and was cut when he bumped into someone.

Taeyong opened his eyes but did not see the latter's face since the guy is bowing to apologise. He also bowed to say sorry and then, continued his little moment. 

After a minute, Taeyong felt the urge to look back and see the person who bumped onto him one last time. He doesn't know why but he just feel like he wanted to. And just as the moment he looked back, that person also turned around to look at him, it's like telepathy and he finds it amazing. They stared for like 3 seconds and Taeyong was taken aback by the stranger's beauty. He is still surprised by their sudden decision to look back and see each other once again but it seems like the other doesn't mind and continued to walk away so he shrugged it off as well and decided to continue his walking around the campus, but of course, with disappointment.

After that little tiny incident, Yuta didn't mind it at first 'cause for him it's normal if you bumped into someone accidentally. But it took some moment for Yuta to feel that itch, that curiousity as to who is that person he bumped in to. His friends are still conversing with each other and with calm effect this time. His head automatically whipped back and surprised that the stranger turned around at the same time to look at him. Yuta is surprised and eyed that person curiously since he cannot see his face properly beacuse of his hat. Since he cannot see him properly, he turned back and continued to walk with his friends. Too bad, he wanted to see the stranger's face but he can't so he just passed the thought, but of course, with disappointment. He also want to see the other's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Im still wondering who was that guy tho😂 should I add this?


End file.
